A l'encre noire
by EmmaTook
Summary: Merlin (merthur) SPOILERS S3! ; Morgane a mis fin à son siège suite à la mort de son armée immortelle et à l'état critique de sa soeur. Merlin est désespéré, Arthur perdu. Mais la tragédie est lancée et plus personne ne peut la retenir. C'était la fin avant même que leur histoire ne commence.
1. Murmure

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ _Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà, avec une petite fic sur la série Merlin, mettant en scène le pairing merthur (enfin… plus ou moins). Je fais renaître, si j'ose dire, ces merveilleux personnages, après avoir regardé quelques épisodes… J'ai été charmée dès le début, j'espère donc que je ne vous décevrai pas. Pour l'écrire, je me suis inspirée de « Le quatrième mur », de Sorj Chalandon. Quel rapport, me diriez-vous, puisqu'il s'agit d'un livre sur la guerre des religions, néanmoins, sachez que M. Chalandon s'est lui-même inspiré d'Antigone, d'Anouilh, en créant un roman-tragédie. J'ai, de ce fait, décidé de faire de-même avec une fic-tragédie. Pardonnez mes explications tordues et le côté pessimiste de la fic… Elle se découpera en trois chapitres (encore !) dont un épilogue, attaché au troisième chapitre.  
Pour que vous vous y retrouviez un peu : Morgause a récupéré la coupe de la vie (bon, je ne sais pas si c'est le nom exacte, mais elle appartenait aux druides), et, grâce à une armée d'immortels, elle s'empare de Camelot. Uther découvre que sa fille l'a trahi, Arthur est contraint de fuir, emmenant avec lui Lancelot, Perceval, Léon, Merlin, etc. Dans mon histoire, ils ont réussi à reprendre le château et Morgause est à l'article de la mort. Je ne suis pas le canon... En espérant que cela vous plaise, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 1 : Murmure.**

Le ciel était scindé en deux, tranché par une lame fraîchement affûtée, brûlante de haine contenue. Le sang de la plaie dévalait les nuages épais, et tombait sur le paysage horriblement gris. Il pleuvait la douleur et les cendres, le sol était baigné dans la souffrance, les corps inertes, et dans la perte. Il ne restait plus rien des prairies autrefois vertes, touffues et admirables. Seulement un brasier déchaîné, dansant au rythme endiablé du vent. Le feu narguait la citadelle noircie, il la consumait en la fixant droit dans les yeux, crevait son cœur et l'observait dépérir en jubilant. On s'était passé de mot ici, se contentant de la barbarie, des armes et des cris. Les hommes avaient été semblables à des fourmis dans leurs étroits passages au travers de la citadelle assiégée. Les fourmis noires et rouges se heurtaient violemment, sans pitié. Elles se dévoraient, toutes dents exhibées, se déchiraient, ensanglantaient leurs pattes meurtrières. Pourquoi se battaient-ils ? Un bout de terre ? Un carré de boue, un tapis d'herbe sèche, quelques bœufs ? Pourquoi tuer ? Parce qu'ils en avaient envie. Ils étaient entraînés pour cela. Pour leur bien. Du moins, c'est ce qu'on leur disait.

Arthur regardait au loin, son épée plantée dans le sol, légèrement inclinée. L'odeur qui envahissait l'air était insupportable ; un mélange de chair brûlée, de pourriture et de fumée âcre. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps avant du suffoquer. Cependant, il demeurait au cœur du champ qui fut champ de bataille. Il voulait graver cette image de défaite dans son esprit, quitte à se l'abîmer. Que la pierre entaille son âme à jamais troublée par tant de morts, par tant de destruction. Son diaphragme se soulevait difficilement, contré par la tension ambiante et par la nervosité. Il crevait de cette impuissance. Il avait envie de crier, non, de hurler. N'importe quoi, quelque chose d'incompréhensible, un juron, une promesse qu'il ne tiendrait pas. Peu lui importait. Terrassé, aussi risible que le cabot geignant au coin de la rue. Prince ? Son titre paraissait loin, parti avec toutes ces vies arrachées brutalement ou lentement, tout le monde n'étant pas logée à la même enseigne en temps de guerre. Mais il se tut. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Ou s'il le fit, ce fut pour souffler un peu. Le poids du monde s'asseyait allègrement sur ses jeunes épaules, l'accablait, lui faisait vivre un enfer. Le mot était faible. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour s'y rendre, en enfer ? Donner son âme en échange des autres. Évidemment, ça aurait été totalement injuste, et ridicule par-dessus tout, mais ses pensées étaient comme l'Histoire, incohérentes.

Une ombre se distingua au sommet d'une colline. Enfin, non, ce n'était pas une ombre puisqu'elle parvenait à se tenir debout. Et, si les ombres marchaient, alors la Terre ne serait plus qu'un chaos total, une réplique parfaite de l'enfer tant désiré. Plissant ses yeux, obstrués déjà par quelques larmes, il devina Merlin. Son serviteur avait donc déserté l'infirmerie pour prendre l'air. C'était évidemment une image, l'air étant plus pur à l'intérieur-même du château. C'était amusant –du moins, ça l'aurait été en d'autres circonstances, de voir à quel point tout pouvait changer selon l'endroit où l'on se trouvait. Camelot grouillait de monde, des personnes affolées, perdues dans leurs propres songes, ou dans les couloirs glacials. Le château sentait passer, en son for intérieur, des médecins usés, des servantes éreintées et des malades à l'agonie. Mais dehors régnait une toute autre ambiance. C'était tout aussi froid. On dénotait néanmoins le silence, qui aurait pu être apaisant si ça n'avait pas été un silence de mort. Seul le vent hurlait, traître et mesquin, il soufflait entre les bois, balayait le terrain, comme s'il voulait effacer toutes les traces de lutte. Merlin, donc. Le serviteur s'était assis. Il pleurait. Qui ne le ferait pas ? Arthur. Parce qu'Arthur aimait être différent. Que même s'il essuyait une défaite, il ne s'abaisserait pas aux larmes. Il était fort, c'était le futur roi. Seulement, être roi, c'était une chose, avoir un royaume solide en était une autre. Et cela l'anéantit. Finalement, il n'avait peut-être pas la volonté ? Peut-être devait-il accepter le fait qu'il était un homme, pas un épouvantail chef des armées. Il se mit à genoux. A genoux devant la défaite. Il lâcha ses gants. Retrouver Merlin. Le consoler. Parce que c'était la seule chose dont il était encore capable. Ensuite il irait parler aux chevaliers qui restaient. Il irait beugler un discours idiot dont lui-même ne saisirait pas le sens. Il irait les bercer d'illusions, les coucher dans leur berceau, couramment appelé cercueil.

Il parvint au sommet de la colline en haletant. Merlin ne releva pas la tête, s'obstinant à la protéger de ses mains fines. Arthur ne s'y opposa pas. Le prince, il l'avait laissé devant le château, après l'avoir roué de coups, après s'être déchaîné, lui avoir crié tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Il observait attentivement les épaules de son serviteur qui tressautaient au rythme de ses hoquets. Un bruit étouffé particulièrement désagréable s'échappait de sa gorge sans qu'il ne puisse l'en empêcher. Arthur lui avait dit, un jour, il lui avait confié ce secret. Un homme ne pleure pas. Un homme ne pleure jamais pour d'autres hommes. Alors que faisait-il là à sangloter, replié sur lui-même, dans une position qui faisait penser à la soumission ? Le jeune Pendragon, ne supportant plus de le voir ainsi, posa une main qui se voulait rassurante sur l'épaule de Merlin. Le geste eut l'effet escompté : immédiatement, le magicien se calma. Il redressa lentement la tête -mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux, se remémorant le paysage détruit et flamboyant qui s'était présenté à lui quelques minutes auparavant, et la tourna vers Arthur. C'est à ce moment que ses paupières se séparèrent, délivrant au passage deux larmes qui s'empressèrent de courir le long de ses joues, et il planta son regard comme un ciel immense, dans celui du prince. Pris sur le fait. Il resta un court instant bouché bée puis, soudainement agité, il se leva complètement, tituba quelque peu, s'essuya le nez sur sa manche et se retourna, prêt à s'enfuir.

Arthur aurait pu le laisser descendre la colline pour rejoindre le bois, le laisser fuir la détresse, la mort, et tous les problèmes qui cernaient Camelot à ce moment-là, cela lui aurait évité un discours. Pourtant, il ne put s'y résoudre. Il se surprit lui-même lorsque sa main attrapa le bras de Merlin d'un geste vif. Merlin se sentit retenu. Il se retourna un peu trop vite et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec le prince. Il se dégagea, une grimace de dégoût peinte sur ses traits habituellement si enfantins. Où était passée l'innocence de Merlin ? Quand Arthur l'avait-il perdue ?

-Laissez-moi, je vous en conjure !  
-Merlin, te souviens-tu de ce que je t'avais dit ? Un homme ne...  
-Au diable vos morales stupides ! S'écria Merlin, hors de lui. Qui êtes-vous pour parler d'honneur ?  
-Eh bien, le prince, balbutia Arthur, déstabilisé.

Merlin ne le regardait plus, il le transperçait. Il avait effacé toute trace de respect, ils parlaient d'égal à égal. Arthur se maudit d'avoir laissé son titre derrière lui.

-Le prince ! Répéta Merlin, caustique. Quelle belle jambe cela me fait !  
-Écoute, toute la journée je vais entendre mon peuple murmurer sur mon passage, des horreurs, certains vont hurler des injures aux noms de toute la Cour, d'autres vont me répéter inlassablement, avec mépris, que j'ai perdu la guerre... Je pensais que toi, tu serais différent.

Il mettait le doigt dessus. Arthur n'était pas venu consoler Merlin, non, il était venu se consoler lui-même. Se réfugier dans cette sagesse qu'il appréciait tant, s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas failli partout et surtout, pas aux yeux de tous. Il se répugnait.

-Vous avez perdu bien plus que la guerre !  
-Je le sais...  
-VOUS NE SAVEZ RIEN DU TOUT ! Vous ne m'écoutez jamais, et si vous le faites, c'est dans votre intérêt propre. Vous êtes-vous seulement demandé ce que cela faisait de crier à s'en exploser les poumons sans que jamais personne ne vous réponde ? J'ai l'impression de me faire agresser dans une rue bondée de monde, sans que personne ne m'accorde aucun regard. J'implore, je prie pour vous tous les soirs mais jamais, JAMAIS, vous n'y prêtez attention ! Que pensez-vous de Morgane, Sire ? Morgane est comme une sœur pour moi, je la respecte et la chérie de toute mon âme, je ne supporterai pas de la perdre et ce, même si elle tentait par tous les moyens de mettre fin à mes jours. Tu me dis de ne pas y aller Merlin ? Très bien, j'y vais ! Tu me dis de ne pas le manger, ça pourrait me mettre en danger ? Je le fais quand même. Tu m'as sauvé la vie, Merlin ? Va donc cirer mes bottes au lieu de parler à mauvais escient ! Tu t'es mis en danger pour mon royal postérieur ? Grand bien te fasse ! Tu n'es qu'un idiot Merlin, un idiot, un... idiot... idiot...

Merlin se courba dangereusement, une main sur son cœur affolé. Il ne parvenait pas à reprendre sa respiration. Il sentait son sang battre furieusement tout contre ses tempes. Qu'avait-il fait ? Pourquoi avoir dit tout cela, pourquoi avoir craqué alors qu'il avait tenu bon jusqu'à lors ? Le nombre de morts ne l'avait pas effrayé, malgré tout ce que pouvait penser Arthur, il n'en était rien. C'était Morgane. Morgane et la lueur qu'il avait vu briller dans ses yeux alors qu'ils étaient dans la crypte, quelques semaines avant l'attaque définitive. Morgane et son cri destructeur lorsque sa sœur se mourait dans ses bras. Morgane et son avidité. Morgane qui ne pouvait plus se passer du goût du sang. La belle Morgane, devenue aussi noire que la plume du corbeau.

-Merlin, qu'y a-t-il ? Cria Arthur, paniqué.

Le prince, ne sachant que faire en voyant les larmes de son serviteur revenir, fendit les lois et s'autorisa à le prendre dans ses bras. Ce n'était pas une étreinte d'homme, aussi virile que chaste, bien au contraire. Ça avait quelque chose de pathétique, transpirant de désespoir. Merlin se laissa aller contre l'épaule de son maître. Ce-dernier fut surpris de voir à quel point il était frêle.  
Les pensées de Merlin redevinrent accolées et il se détacha brutalement, repoussant le prince aussi loin que ses maigres forces le lui permirent. Mais Arthur s'était trouvé un abri paisible dans les bras de son serviteur. Il revint vers lui avec douceur… Pourtant, la colère de Merlin ne s'était guère dissipée, loin de là. Toute sa haine contenue remontait, serpentant dangereusement le long de son corps, venimeuse, elle allait s'échapper. Et Arthur ne le voyait pas. Et Merlin hurla.  
Il hurla tant et si fort qu'une onde de choc vainquit le vent, émettant un son plus aigu encore qui fit basculer le prince. Il tomba à la renverse, le souffle coupé, la tête sonnée.

Le sorcier se rendit compte de son erreur. Une force puissante le poussa à terre, à quatre pattes à côté d'Arthur. Merlin lui caressait la joue tout en bredouillant qu'il était désolé, qu'il regrettait, qu'il n'avait pas voulu… Le prince ouvrit faiblement les yeux. Ils cherchaient un point de fuite, un repère, ils oscillaient de gauche à droit sans jamais se poser. Puis ils s'arrêtèrent sur Merlin. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent en grand et son visage fut transformé. Le dégoût, le rejet, la peine, la haine.

-Ne… m'approche… pas, cracha-t-il.  
-Arthur, tenta de le raisonner Merlin sans trop y croire.  
-Ne… me… touche… pas… sorcier…

Merlin était vide. Un vent d'hiver soufflait en lui. Il ne ressentait rien. Il pressentait simplement. Il fallait partir. Vite.

Alors Merlin s'enfuit à toutes jambes, dévalant la pente abrupte. Ses pieds partaient loin devant lui, il ne se contrôlait plus. Des larmes glacées lui brouillaient la vue. Il trébuchait. Où allait-il ? Il l'ignorait. Mais il voulait se tenir loin de ce royaume instable fondu dans la plus grande hypocrisie. Etaient-ce ses nerfs qui le lâchaient ? Après tant d'épreuves ? Il nageait depuis trop longtemps en pleine incompréhension.  
Le magicien sentait que sa poitrine commençait à se trouer. Il pouvait sentir ses poumons se tendre au point de se déchirer. Inspirer lui faisait souffrir le martyr. Merlin cessa de courir.

Il ne pleurait plus, mais son regard demeurait trouble. La neige tombait paisiblement, sautant des épais nuages qui surplombaient la Terre avec tout l'orgueil possible. On pouvait presque les entendre ricaner dans leur peau de gaz, se moquer de ces imbéciles d'humains qui s'entretuaient. Merlin s'affala contre un arbre, écœuré. Il n'avait envie de rien, pas même de faire un feu. Le froid pouvait bien le dévorer à présent, il n'en avait cure. Il n'aurait jamais la force d'accomplir son destin, personne ne le pouvait. C'était totalement absurde et tellement perdu d'avance. Qui pourrait changer l'avenir ? Tout ce qui se dessinait était d'un noir d'encre et aucune couleur ne pouvait éclaircir ce futur. La magie était perdue. Et Merlin avec.

C'était la folie dans le royaume. Une folie pure. Elle contaminait chaque corridor et touchait chaque homme, chaque femme. Seuls les enfants étaient épargnés. Les enfants et les fous. Les gardes ne cessaient d'aller et venir dans l'enceinte du château. Dans la cour, les paysans pleuraient leurs proches disparus, et dans les prairies alentours… Eh bien, il n'y avait plus rien à pleurer, plus rien à observer.  
Arthur, quant à lui, hurlait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il avait besoin de son serviteur, et ce, immédiatement. Personne ne semblait avoir vu le jeune homme. Alors Arthur entrait dans une rage folle et détruisait tout ce qu'il voyait sur son passage. Sa colère enflait et son visage était méconnaissable. Cette fureur cachait, en vérité, une inquiétude sincère. Et s'il avait rejoint Morgane ? Merlin n'avait pas reparut. Pas depuis la dernière fois. Mais dehors, une tempête glaciale s'était levée, menaçante, et avait éclaté quelques heures plus tôt. Le vent faisait claquer les portes et éteignait sournoisement les torches. Ça aurait été intenable pour quiconque se serait trouvé à l'extérieur. Merlin devait crever. Comme un animal, comme le sorcier qu'il était. Il devait souffrir sur le bûcher, et non transi de froid.

Il n'était plus temps de crier le nom de Merlin, il fallait agir. Sans demander quoique ce soit à son père, Arthur s'habilla chaudement, fit préparer un cheval.

Une poignée de minutes plus tard, il partait.

Le chemin fut long et sinueux. Les membres engourdis par le froid, Arthur gardait la tête droite et persévérait. Il fallait qu'il retrouve Merlin. Il lui avait fait mal. Il l'avait trahi, humilié, déshonoré, traîné dans la boue et jouit de sa puissance. Il lui avait fait mal. Il devait payer, payer de son sang. Finalement, il descendit de son cheval. Il était dans une épaisse forêt, et les arbres filtraient la neige, de sorte qu'il en tombait moins qu'à l'extérieur.

-Merlin !

Et il recommença. Il criait après son serviteur. Il criait dans le vide, dans le vent. Le vent qui emportait sa voix et la menait par-delà les montagnes. Sa poitrine était compressée par le froid, par ses cris. Il désespérait, paniquait.

-Merlin, murmurait-il, Merlin, où es-tu ?

Le paysage blanc tanguait autour de lui, il perdit l'équilibre. Où se trouvait son point de fuite ? Où était Merlin ? Il tournait sur lui-même. Il croyait entendre des bruits sortis de nulle part. Il dégaina son épée et donna des coups au hasard, non sans hurler. De peur. De rage. D'inquiétude. Il était aveuglé par son chagrin.  
Et ce n'était que le commencement.

Il finit par buter contre ce qu'il pensait être une racine. Le prince se protégea la tête de ses bras. Il sentit le froid de la poudreuse s'insinuer dans le tissu de ses vêtements pour finalement atteindre sa peau. Son espoir se distillait. Lorsqu'il se retourna pour ramasser son épée, il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas une simple racine qui l'avait fait chuter. C'était un corps.

Un corps inerte. Un corps froid comme la mort.

Le corps de Merlin.


	2. Cri

**Note de l'auteur :** _Voici donc le deuxième chapitre... Je n'en suis pas satisfaite du tout, d'autant plus qu'il est court. C'est évidemment mon avis personnel, je vous laisse juger! Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture (enfin, tout est relatif...)!_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Cri**

Arthur l'avait ramené au château. Il n'avait pas pu le laisser mourir de froid. _Selon la loi, il devrait davantage mourir de chaud._ Il l'avait ramené au château. Ballottant derrière lui, sur le cheval, enveloppé dans la cape rouge pâle du prince, le souffle court et les membres paralysés. Il l'avait ramené au château.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la cour principale, ses chevaliers l'attendaient. Ceux qui auraient pu se sacrifier pour demeurer loyaux, et ceux qui ont gardé la tête froide pendant le siège. Ils vinrent à la rencontre de leur prince, le saluèrent. Gauvain et Lancelot se précipitèrent vers le corps bleuté de Merlin, et unirent leurs forces pour le soulever. Immédiatement, sans l'accord de quiconque, ils le transportèrent dans les couloirs à peine éclairés, coururent jusqu'aux appartements de Gaïus. Mais, une fois devant la porte, ils s'arrêtèrent. D'un même mouvement, d'une même idée, sans toutefois s'être consultés. Il le fallait. Ils frappèrent.

Le médecin de la Cour leur intima d'entrer. Ils le firent. Poussant du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient la lourde porte de bois, ils s'empressèrent de l'allonger sur le lit le plus proche. Pendant que Lancelot s'occupait de le réchauffer avec tout ce qu'il pouvait (couvertures, feu), Gauvain expliquait en quelques mots la situation. Comme à son habitude, Gaïus resta calme et son visage, aussi impassible qu'à l'accoutumée. Il présenta un banc aux deux chevaliers avant de se retourner afin de préparer une potion, certainement destinée au jeune magicien. Seul Lancelot s'assit. Gauvain déclina l'offre et commença à faire les cents pas. Ils attendaient Arthur. Ils patientèrent longtemps. Les minutes défilaient, les bougies se consumaient.

Mais jamais le prince ne vint.

* * *

-Messeigneurs ? L'aube va bientôt paraître. Loin de moi l'idée de vous mettre à la porte, mais j'ai peur que le prince Arthur vous fasse chercher dans tout le château si vous ne répondez pas présent à votre premier conseil.

Lancelot et Gauvain ouvrirent de petits yeux et les plantèrent sur Gaïus, penché sur eux, un verre d'eau dans chaque main. Ils avaient veillé sur Merlin toute la nuit et s'étaient endormis sur le banc. La tête de Gauvain avait glissé de l'épaule de Lancelot jusqu'à ses genoux. Il se releva brusquement, affreusement gêné. Il n'accepta pas le verre, salua son hôte et partit le plus vite possible. Lancelot but tranquillement. C'est alors qu'il perçut, à travers le silence du château somnolant, les cloches discrètes prévues pour appeler les chevaliers lors d'un conseil. Il embrassa le front de Merlin, notant qu'il s'était déjà amplement réchauffé, remercia Gaïus et partit à son tour.

* * *

Le conseil s'était figé. Les chevaliers étaient assis autour de la table rectangulaire et fixaient Arthur, stupéfiés. Uther n'était pas là. Il n'était plus le même. Son regard était vide, sans vie. Le bleu habituellement vif et foncé n'était plus qu'un léger voile pâle dépourvu de toute émotion. Dans ce voile se reflétait douloureusement le paysage que le roi regardait jour et nuit. Il était resté toute une journée devant sa fenêtre, immobile, guettant le retour de sa fille bien-aimée. Il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, ou du moins, n'avait-il pas fait de phrase compréhensible, prisonnier de ses propres mots, de son propre corps. Son cœur saignait, le meurtrissait un peu plus chaque seconde, il se noyait dans son sang, dans sa souffrance. Parfois il se mettait à hurler, il se débattait, donnait des coups de poing dans le vide, cherchait son épée. Il voulait partir. S'échapper. La revoir, la serrer dans ses bras, retrouver en elle l'espoir qui le maintenait autrefois en vie. Puis, il abandonnait, haletant, les vêtements froissés et détrempés, les yeux anormalement secs, les commissures de ses lèvres tachées d'une bave blanche et collante. Fou. Il le devenait, ça le rongeait, ça se répandait en lui comme un poison lent. Et il n'y pouvait plus rien. Son antidote s'en était allé, volant ses dernières forces et sa joie de vivre.

Arthur en était visiblement déstabilisé. En l'absence de son père, il avait pris sa place. C'était étonnant de voir comme le siège semblait trop grand pour lui, comme si le jeune Pendragon glissait et ne parvenait à se rattraper que tout juste avant la chute. Aussi gardait-il toujours cet air absent. Il avait fait répéter les chevaliers à de nombreuses reprises, et avait plusieurs fois cassé sa plume, qu'il avait finalement lancée à travers la salle du conseil. Ils en étaient donc là. Arthur, surpris de son geste, était resté dans la même position plusieurs secondes, avant de presser ses paumes sur ses yeux, les coudes posés sur une fine pile de documents.

-Le conseil est terminé, vous pouvez disposer. Tous, sauf Messire Léon.

Le chevalier, à demi-levé, se rassit immédiatement, le dos droit et les sourcils froncés. Que se passait-il ?

Une fois les autres conseillers partis, le prince se leva et s'assit aux côtés du plus ancien chevalier. Il le jugeait donc comme étant le plus fidèle. D'habitude, ça aurait été Merlin qui l'aurait aidé, avec son sourire éternel, comme une obligation, collé sur ses lèvres fines. Ses yeux rieurs et ses idées tellement justes qui l'auraient guidé jusqu'à la meilleure solution. Arthur serra les poings et balança les dossiers qui se trouvaient sous sa main, toujours sous le regard éberlué de Sire Léon. Celui-ci se reprit et empêcha son supérieur de renverser autre chose. C'est un Arthur tremblant de rage et de chagrin qu'il accueillit au creux de ses bras. Vraiment, que se passait-il ?

-Arthur, est-ce votre père qui vous met dans cet état-là ?

Oui. Non. Peut-être. Sûrement. Qu'en savait-il ? Il avait mal, terriblement mal, ça s'agrippait à ses chevilles, ça le courbait en avant, ça le faisait vieillir trop vite. Son père ? Son exemple qu'il pensait invincible, qui, lentement, dépérissait. Le royaume détruit de toutes parts et tous ces sujets morts pour rien. Et Merlin qui… Merlin qui était un sorcier et qui… et qui…

-… m'a trahi.

-Pardon ? risqua Léon, peu sûr d'avoir compris.

-IL M'A TRAHI ! IL ETAIT MON AMI ! IL S'EST JOUE DE MOI !

-Mais de qui parlez-vous ?

-MERLIN !

Ce nom l'acheva, il tomba, genoux à terre. Léon se mit rapidement à son niveau, serrant ses mains dans les siennes. Il l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Sire, j'accepte de vous aider, seulement il faudrait que vous m'éclairiez sur ce sujet qui semble vous terroriser.

Les mots parlèrent d'eux-mêmes. Arthur n'avait qu'à ouvrir la bouche, ils sortaient en masse, parfois se ravisaient, revenaient en arrière, recommençaient leur danse, s'arrêtaient, respiraient, reprenaient. Ils brûlèrent la magie, lui donnèrent un aspect mauvais, destructeur, un aspect qui ne lui allait pas. Tel un automate, il récitait les mots que son père avait prononcés par le passé, il les ressortait comme une vieille poésie qu'on a longtemps oubliée et qui nous revient brutalement. Léon avait du mal à assimiler, il sentait la rage de son prince comme si elle émanait de lui-même. Merlin était un sorcier. Et alors ?

-Et alors ?! répéta Arthur, hors de lui. Et alors ?!

-Qu'est-ce que cela change, Merlin est votre ami ?

-Ne savez-vous rien des règles établies par mon père, n'avez-vous jamais entendu parler de la Grande Purge ? N'avez-vous rien ouï dire à propos des sorciers et de leur malfaisance ?

-J'ai condamné tellement de monde, murmura Léon, blessé. Mais, sire, répondez-moi, Merlin n'est-t-il pas votre ami ?

-Etre ami avec cette racaille ?

-Vous ne le pensez pas.

-Je pense ce que je veux !

-Si Merlin était vraiment de ceux qui font le mal, ne pensez-vous pas qu'il aurait rejoint Morgane depuis longtemps ?

-Et où pensez-vous qu'il allait lorsque je l'ai trouvé ? Où pensez-vous qu'il fuyait dans cette forêt sombre ? Il allait la retrouver, retrouver les siens. Il allait régulièrement la voir auparavant, sans surveillance, ils s'entendaient bien. J'aurais dû voir, j'aurais dû…

Devant cette hypothèse, Léon ne put que s'incliner. Mais Merlin… Le petit être joyeux qui se pavanait dans le château, les bras ballants et le nez levé vers le ciel.

-Je n'ai pas le choix, chuchota Arthur pour lui-même, bien que Léon entendît clairement.

-Le choix de faire quoi ?

-Il va mourir… Comme tous les autres avant lui.

-Ne faites pas quelque chose que vous seriez susceptible de regretter…

-Lorsque je serais roi de Camelot, je ne pourrais guère faire de compromis. Ce n'est pas d'aujourd'hui que je le sais, et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je changerai quoique ce soit.

Léon ne voulait pas. Pas cette fois, pas encore. Tuer pour tuer, il ne voulait pas faire cela, détruire n'était pas son métier. Il tenta le tout pour le tout :

-Vous allez les anéantir…

-Qui donc ?

-Gaïus, Hunit, Gauvain et Lancelot… Guenièvre ne vous le pardonnera jamais.

-J'ai dit… Pas de compromis… C'est une question d'honneur. Je ne peux compromettre le labeur de mon père, pas après tout ce qu'il a apporté au royaume !

-Enfin ! Laissez-lui au moins le bénéfice du doute !

-Ne comprenez-vous donc pas ? Il n'y a pas de doute ! Il m'a attaqué, ses pouvoirs m'ont propulsé des mètres en arrière et il n'a aucunement regretté ! Merci de m'avoir assisté, maintenant je vous prie de bien vouloir me laisser.

Léon s'inclina et marcha lentement vers la porte sombre. Le cœur lourd, il se retourna une dernière fois :

-Sire, dois-je l'annoncer à qui que ce soit ?

-Non, pas encore, il me reste des… futilités à voir, répondit Arthur d'une voix blanche.

Léon partit. La pièce devint sombre. Le soleil s'en était allé et il ne reviendrait pas. Maintenant que la tragédie était lancée, que la machine implacable faisait vrombir ses rouages, il faudrait avancer les yeux bandés, dans le noir le plus complet et ce, jusqu'à la toute fin.

* * *

L'aube avait paru. Enfin, l'aube… Cette lueur presque morte qui avait illuminé un instant les nuages avant de disparaître, dévorée par la pluie et le vent, pouvait-on réellement appeler cela « l'aube » ? Un épais voile blanc recouvrait tout Camelot, du haut de la plus haute tour, on ne pouvait guère voir au-delà de cent mètres, comme si la brume délimitait le royaume, et qu'après elle, ne se trouvait que le vide. Un gouffre sans fond, un gouffre glacé, le gouffre de la mort, probablement. Il ne neigerait pas, ce jour-là. Peut-être le lendemain, ou le surlendemain, mais pas ce jour-là. C'était le jour d'appel, le jour funeste, le jour où toutes les décisions deviendraient immuables. Il fallait y voir clair. Il ne neigerait pas ce jour-là. Par ailleurs, la brume commença à se soulever, à se courber, voluptueuse, et elle s'envola jusqu'au ciel. La vue revenait, les esprits s'éclairaient.

Gaïus écrasait des plantes odorantes dans son mortier. De ses maigres forces, il cherchait à extraire le plus de jus possible. Ensuite, il filtrerait le tout et laisserait le liquide goutter dans un flacon transparent. Il recommencerait le lendemain, histoire d'en avoir un peu plus chaque jour. Pour que cette expérience fonctionne, il lui fallait l'exécuter le matin, très tôt. Le mouvement répétitif le lassait peu à peu, et il décida d'arrêter. Son regard fatigué remonta jusqu'à Merlin. Son enfant dormait. Paisiblement ? Non. Ce n'était pas possible, pas pour lui. Il se tordait dans tous les sens, gémissait, parfois, il criait des noms au hasard. Quelqu'un, dans son sommeil, le torturait. Mais le vieux médecin n'y pouvait rien. Il ne pouvait le réveiller, c'était ça, l'inconscience. Merlin hurla, une fois encore. Sous l'effet de la surprise, Gaïus sursauta et fit tomber un tube à essais. Au contact brut du sol, le verre se brisa en une centaine de cristaux brillants comme des miroirs, et coupant comme une lame de couteau. On aurait dit de petites étoiles, éteintes et faiblardes. Au même instant, une voix. Une voix douce et chevrotante, comme les débris d'étoiles couchés sur le carrelage, qui murmura :

-J'ai perdu, Gaïus…

Le vieil homme se précipita au chevet de Merlin, prit l'une de ses mains dans les siennes, marquées par le temps et les épreuves. Il lui chuchota des paroles rassurantes, des mots sensés l'apaiser. Mais qui pourrait trouver la paix ? Qui pourrait demeurer serein après avoir livré son plus lourd secret sur un plateau d'argent ? Qui pourrait reprendre une vie normale en sentant les regards dégoûtés dans son dos, dans sa nuque ?

-Il le sait.

-Qui sait quoi, Merlin ?

Il avait compris. Sa question était inutile. Un gaspillage, du temps précieux jeté par la fenêtre, balancé dans le gouffre blanc du blizzard.

-Arthur sait… qui je suis…

-Depuis quand ?

Alors Merlin se redressa. Il fixa son mentor de ses yeux blessés, enfoncés profondément dans ses orbites et tous deux soulignés d'épais traits violacés. Gaïus n'eut pas besoin d'une longue explication, il lut en Merlin comme s'il avait été un vieux grimoire. Il y lut la colère, la haine du prince, les regrets, la tristesse, le désespoir. Il sentit la puissance de son cadet l'envahir, les sensations extraordinaires circuler en lui.

-Que dois-je faire, Gaïus ? Je voulais qu'il me voit comme le sorcier que je suis, mais pas maintenant, pas dans ces conditions. Morgane vient tout juste de le trahir, que va-t-il penser de moi ? J'étais celui qui devait unir deux forces pour en faire le plus grand royaume, je serai celui qui précipiterait sa chute.

-Ne dis pas cela, Arthur accorde à ton existence bien plus d'importance que tu ne le penses.

Au même instant, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et les chevaliers les plus proches d'Arthur, ainsi que le prince lui-même franchirent le seuil d'entrée. Ils formèrent une ligne bien droite, comme si tout cela était une simple mise en scène. L'incompréhension, le doute, la souffrance, l'écœurement régnaient dans chaque regard. Celui du prince, cependant, restait indéchiffrable. Il s'obligeait à le maintenir baissé, fixant alors un bout de sol, le coin d'un mur, un grain de poussière. Peu importe, tant que ça n'était pas Merlin –ou Gaïus. Sa voix le trahit. Elle tremblait, elle était peu sûre. Elle avançait, à tâtons, jusqu'à ce qu'elle parvienne aux oreilles des deux hommes :

-Arrêtez-le.

Il y eut quelques secondes de répit, où le monde sembla dormir dans un havre de paix. Où tout semblait clair et encourageant. Où tout était acquis, où il n'y avait rien à prouver. Un monde dans lequel les chevaliers n'auraient pas eu à avancer. Un monde dans lequel ils n'auraient pas empoigné le pauvre sorcier. Un monde dans lequel personne n'aurait hurlé. Un monde dans lequel Merlin aurait souri. Un monde qui n'existait pas.

_Merci d'avoir lu!_


	3. Souffle (partie 1)

_Note de l'auteur : Changement de programme (bouuh, je n'aime pas ça!)! J'ai finalement décidé de couper le chapitre trois en deux, il était vraiment trop long, et j'avais peur de tourner en rond à force. Je poste celui-ci plus vite, l'autre arrivera dans quelques jours. Au menu, de l'amitié, des souvenirs et du désespoir. Beaucoup d'entêtement, aussi...  
Merci à vous, et bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Souffle (partie 1).**

Perceval jeta littéralement Merlin au fond de sa cellule. Le cœur n'y était pas. Ses mains parurent brûler lorsque le sorcier lui glissa entre les doigts. Si Arthur n'avait pas été présent, il se serait sûrement excusé avant d'aller aider le jeune homme. A la place, il tenta de lui communiquer toute sa désolation d'un regard lourd de sens. Lancelot resta un moment, les mains serrées sur les barreaux de fer. Il voyait son ami, recroquevillé à côté d'une piètre couverture qui lui servirait à présent de lit. Qu'as-tu fait, Merlin ? Pourquoi avoir craqué à ce moment-là ? Tu devenais tellement puissant, ton avenir s'éclairait de plus en plus vite et Albion te tendait les bras. Que diable a pu faire Arthur pour que ton rêve se brise ?

Une main sur son épaule le rappela à la réalité. Il chassa ses larmes, se retourna et, sans regarder son prince, partit. Un à un, ils s'en allèrent. Gauvain ne se retint pas, il bouscula quelque peu Arthur, tentant de le raisonner et lui faire comprendre qu'il se trompait.

Merlin se redressa à l'aide du mur. Sa tête lui tournait. Tout avait été si vite. Gaïus qui tentait de le défendre en criant qu'il avait besoin de repos, qu'il avait frôlé l'hypothermie, la porte qui claquait, le visage terrifié et inquiet de Guenièvre quand ils l'avaient traîné dans les couloirs du château, la froideur des cachots et le contact des dalles rugueuses tout contre sa joue. Les ombres qui se dérobaient et la lueur émise par une torche enflammée qui l'éclairait au fur et à mesure. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il eut tout juste le temps de voir Arthur, courbé, comme écrasé par le poids des années et des responsabilités, les traits du visage tirés. Son aura qui, habituellement, le rendait imposant, l'avait abandonné, lui donnant l'allure d'un pauvre homme vulnérable et affreusement ordinaire. Le prince le quitta sans avoir pipé mot.

Presque immédiatement, Guenièvre arrivait avec son repas, probablement le seul de la journée. Les gardes lui ouvrirent aussitôt. Elle posa l'assiette et se rua dans les bras de Merlin. Des milliers de questions accoururent, la laissant toutefois muette. Elle serra son ami encore plus fort. Il lui répondit faiblement. Elle s'en contenta. La servante recula de quelques pas.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Je doute que tu aimerais le savoir, Guenièvre.

-Je t'en prie Merlin, ne me laisse pas à l'écart de tout cela. Te savoir en prison ne m'enchante guère… Donne-moi au moins la raison…

-Je…

Merlin déglutit. Quelle serait sa réaction ? Le prendrait-elle pour un déchet humain, elle aussi ? L'éviterait-elle ? Le répugnerait-elle ?

-J'ai frappé Arthur. Sans faire exprès ! Déclara-t-il en se forçant à sourire.

-Merlin, pas de ça, pas avec moi…

Il ne pourrait rien lui cacher. Elle ne le connaissait que trop bien.

-Guenièvre… Je… Ce n'est pas si évident.

-Tu peux avoir confiance en moi, tu sais, tu es mon ami.

-Je… Je suis… Arthur sais que… je suis… un…

Il ferma les yeux. Inspira.

-…un sorcier.

Elle s'éloigna. Seulement quelques pas, histoire de bien absorber ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Merlin ? Un sorcier ? Oui, pourquoi pas. Etrangement, elle n'avait pas peur. De la sorcellerie, si, bien sûr, elle la terrorisait. Elle avait vu Morgane changer du jour au lendemain, et ce, par sa faute. Mais qui pourrait avoir peur du freluquet qu'était Merlin ? Arthur ? Apparemment.

-Combien de temps resteras-tu enfermer ici ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

-Je l'ignore. Mais, Guenièvre, sache qu'une fois sorti, je… Eh bien, je ne serai pas aussi libre que cela.

-Non, Merlin, tu ne vas pas mourir, si c'est ce que tu insinues. Je vais parler à Arthur et je… Je…

La réalité la frappa de plein fouet. Sa respiration fut laborieuse pendant une minute ou deux. Le bûcher. C'était ce que devait subir tous les sorciers, pour les purger, et, de ce fait, éviter qu'ils envahissent Camelot. Arthur appliquait les lois, pour faire plaisir à son père, sans aucun doute. Les sorciers et leurs dons étaient, aux yeux des Pendragon, des vipères chargées d'envenimer leur royaume. Elle avait cru, un instant, que tout ceci n'était qu'une farce, qu'Arthur voulait simplement faire peur à Merlin, puis tout reviendrait comme avant. Ils vivraient en paix.

-Je me battrai pour toi, Merlin.

-Cela ne sert à rien. Ne risque pas ta vie pour quelqu'un qui ne le mérite pas.

-Ne te flagelle pas ainsi ! Tu es bien meilleur que tu ne le penses. Arthur ne le voit pas, c'est tout. Regarde-moi, qui aurait cru qu'un jour il pourrait tomber amoureux d'une servante ?

-L'amour… C'est ce qui t'a sauvé, Guenièvre. Il n'y a aucune échappatoire pour moi. C'est ainsi.

Les gardes frappèrent brutalement contre la porte, ordonnant à la servante de se retirer. Elle étreignit une fois encore Merlin.

-Gardes ! Appela-t-il en se tenant aux barreaux de la prison. J'aimerais voir le prince Arthur.

-Le prince Arthur ne veut être dérangé sous aucun prétexte, encore moins par un prisonnier.

-C'est important.

-Il n'en a cure.

-Dans ce cas, je veux voir Gaïus.

-Gaïus a interdiction de venir te voir.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tais-toi et mange, tu en auras besoin.

Merlin eut beau s'égosiller, les gardes, tels des statues de marbre, ne lui répondirent plus. Ils n'esquissèrent aucun mouvement jusqu'à ce que leur tour soit achevé et que d'autres vinrent prendre leur place. Ils étaient des automates, exécutant simplement ce qu'on leur disait de faire sans se poser de question. Ils étaient nés ainsi, il trouvait cela banal. D'ailleurs, ils n'avaient aucun rôle très important, dans l'histoire. Ils servaient simplement de mur entre la tragédie et le drame, entre l'espoir et le désespoir. La nuit tombait sur Camelot, mais aucune étoile ne parvenait à trouer les nuages sardoniques. Merlin avait attendu qu'il ait réellement faim pour manger, puis il s'était assoupi. Il ne chercha pas à renouveler sa demande. En effet, un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi, les deux gardes en avaient eu assez d'entendre les jérémiades de leur détenu. Ils avaient donc demandé à Arthur, non sans précautions, d'aller voir le jeune sorcier. Le prince avait envoyé un chevalier lui faire comprendre de la pire façon qu'il soit qu'il ne voulait pas lui parler, et qu'il ne lui parlerait plus jamais.

Merlin en était manifestement affecté. Il voulait lui expliquer, lui parler de ce destin si prometteur, de cette peur constante qui lui faisait vivre un cauchemar : le peur qu'Arthur ne meure subitement. Il désirait ardemment lui faire part de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui, lui prouver qu'il n'avait rien contre Camelot et, qu'au contraire, il ne voulait que la prospérité, la paix et « longue vie au roi ». Il s'allongea sur la maigre couverture jaunâtre. Il repensa à ce qu'il avait confié à Guenièvre.

« L'amour… C'est ce qui t'a sauvé, Guenièvre. »

Il n'osait y songer. Il devait garder cela pour lui, comme étant le seul secret qui mourrait avec lui. Les espoirs qu'il avait nourrit durant ces deux dernières années venaient de s'évaporer, ses rêves les plus fous brûleraient avec lui et il ne pourrait que les regarder disparaître. Peut-être le lui dirait-il, peut-être pas. Après tout, ça n'avait plus d'importance.

Cela faisait quatre jours que Merlin était enfermé. Quatre longs jours sombres, cloîtré telle une bête dans son étroite cellule. Quatre jours… Cela semblait court… Et pourtant, il n'avait plus qu'un vague souvenir des rayons du soleil. La joie et l'envie de vivre, de se battre, avait déserté son âme. Il ne restait rien de l'ancien Merlin, celui dont le sourire illuminait ses traits, Merlin le sage, Merlin l'unique ami d'Arthur. Les trois derniers jours, il n'avait rien mangé, se contentant de l'eau douteuse qu'on lui balançait à travers la grille. Il pensait être devenu un déchet humain, une molécule toxique qui contaminerait toute une population si on le laissait sortir. On l'observait avec peur, on le craignait, mais, malgré tout, on jouissait de le voir impuissant. Ça se lisait dans les sourires, dans les regards. Qui était-il ? Il ne savait plus très bien. Merlin ? Emrys ? Un monstre ? Qu'était-il venu faire sur Terre ? Le bien, le mal ? Les deux ?

Merlin avait également perdu la notion du temps. Il ne dormait plus. Il ne pouvait plus. Ses pensées le torturaient, il s'imaginait le souffle des flammes sur sa peau, il se voyait se déchirer, hurler à la mort, il ressentait la souffrance, l'injustice de ce traître de monde. Une douleur lancinante qui lui perforait le crâne. A quoi bon tenter de se reposer, il ne ferait qu'accélérer sa mort.

Chaque jour, il recommençait, avec néanmoins moins de verve, à voir le prince Arthur. Il disait que sa vie en dépendait, et les gardes lui rétorquaient que sa vie n'était plus rien. Elle ne tenait qu'à un fil, et c'était Arthur qui le tenait. Il reculait et l'amènait toujours de plus en plus loin. Cherchat-il à tester ses limites ? Mais le fil n'était pas indestructible, il finirait par se tendre, par se tendre tant et si fort qu'il se briserait en deux. Et plus personne ne pourrait recoller les morceaux. Merlin ne désespèrait pas, pas encore. Il connaissait Arthur. Il viendrait. Au mieux il se rendrait compte de son erreur, au pire il viendrait pour l'enfoncer davantage. Peu lui importait, il voulait simplement le voir. Observer, sûrement pour la dernière fois, le visage pâle et fier, comme taillé dans le marbre, du futur roi. Se répéter, encore une fois, qu'il est magnifique et qu'il fera un bon roi. Tenter de lui envoyer un message, de percer sa carapace, toucher le cœur sensible. Echouer. Encore. Toujours.

C'est ainsi. Ca a toujours été ainsi. Lorsqu'une pierre est lancée, même chargée d'espoir, elle retombe sur le sol. Certaines rebondissent, et s'offrent une meilleure fin, mais les autres n'ont pas cette chance ; elles s'éteignent dès le premier choc. C'est ainsi. Dans une tragédie, il n'y a rien à faire, simplement regarder la trame défiler en priant intérieurement pour qu'elle ne vous désigne pas du doigt. Arthur et Merlin avaient été désignés, ils étaient pris dans les mailles du filet. Plus ils se débattaient, plus ils étaient retenus. C'était un piège étouffant dont la seule issue possible était la mort.

Arthur avait envoyé Gauvain. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Merlin faisait pression sur lui, il pouvait presque l'entendre implorer son pardon, et il se voyait hésiter. Un futur souverain n'hésitait jamais, il prenait le temps nécessaire pour réfléchir, mais jamais il ne revenait sur sa décision. C'était honteux de le faire. Il fut un temps ou Merlin était sa force, l'épaule sur laquelle il pouvait pleurer sans qu'on ne se moquât de lui. Cependant, à ce moment, il le sentait, et, au fond de lui, il l'avait toujours su, le jeune sorcier serait sa faiblesse. Il n'était ni son épouse, ni un chevalier, ni même son père, mais il avait besoin de lui. Arthur devait s'éloigner s'il voulait appliquer les lois.

Alors il avait envoyé Gauvain.

Le chevalier s'était incliné, l'avait amèrement remercié, avait refermé la porte derrière lui. Puis, il s'était élancé dans les couloirs, il avait couru, comme si la faucheuse était à ses trousses, ou que la lumière se trouvait à l'autre bout. C'était trop facile. La lumière ne se laisserait jamais attraper, dès qu'on la frôle, elle recule en gloussant, et ses yeux rieurs vous incite à poursuivre, elle vous entraîne plus profond dans les limbes de l'incompréhension. Pourtant, sa présence vous rassure, alors vous la suivez, aveuglément… Jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse. Elle vous abandonne avec votre culpabilité, perdu et incroyablement seul. Elle vous laisse-là, dans le noir. Et elle ne revient pas.

-Merlin !

Gauvain avait sauté dans la cage, de ses bras puissants, il avait soulevé le petit être maigrelet qui était assis en tailleur, dos au mur en pierre, et l'avait serré fort. Peut-être lui avait-il brisé quelques côtes, tous deux s'en fichaient de toute façon. Il le reposa et, comme les autres, s'éloigna pour voir ce qu'il en retournait. Alors il fut sous le choc. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Il s'était trompé de cellule, ce ne pouvait pas être… Merlin… Où était passé son Merlin ?

-En quoi Arthur est-il en train de te transformer ?

Il dégagea lentement une mèche de cheveux noir corbeau des yeux de Merlin. La peau sur les os. Une fine pellicule pâle qui cachait le squelette du jeune homme. Ses pommettes ressortaient en pointe, elles semblaient coupantes, dangereuses. Ses épaules croulaient sous le poids des événements, amplifiant sa maigreur. Gauvain aurait pu le faire tomber d'un coup de main. Ce qui le frappa par la suite, ce fut ses yeux. C'est ce qui l'avait auparavant fasciné chez Merlin, tout passait dans son regard. On pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, il suffisait d'intercepter ces magnifiques iris bleus et de savoir y lire tout ce qui y coulait. Là, les bougies avaient été soufflées, et tout s'était creusé. Tout en lui était mort, c'était l'hiver, sauf qu'il ne neigeait pas. Il n'y avait aucune trace de vie, pas de chants, pas de rires, seulement un silence glacé qui faisait frémir les arbres dénudés.

-Merlin qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? murmure Gauvain, terrifié.

Merlin aurait aimé lui répondre. Lui dire que tout allait bien, qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter, qu'il sortirait sous peu, le temps qu'Arthur se calme et revienne à la raison. Il aurait tant voulu lui dire qu'il n'était pas un sorcier, qu'il ne possèdait aucun pouvoir, que c'était une simple plaisanterie. Lui sourire, comme avant, le prendre dans ses bras, le rassurer, c'est tout.

-Je t'en prie, parle-moi !

Gauvain le saisit par les épaules, le secoua doucement et éclata en sanglot. C'était tellement ridicule. Pleurer, on ne le faisait pas quand on était chevalier, quand on était un homme et qu'on représentait un royaume. Mais pouvait-on réellement y résister lorsqu'on tenait dans ses bras la dépouille d'un ami, un corps inhabité ? N'aurait-il pas été inhumain de ne pas se laisser aller ?

-Merlin…

Il n'y eut aucune réaction. Outre la petite vague de tristesse qui était apparue dans ses prunelles. Alors Gauvain se rendit à l'évidence : Merlin lui échappait, et il ne pouvait plus le retenir. Seul Arthur le pouvait. Il fallait qu'il essaie.

-Mais il se meurt !

-Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que cela peut me faire, Gauvain ?

-Il était votre ami !

-Et il m'a trahi !

-Ayez pitié de lui…

-Avez-vous pleuré ?

-Je vous en supplie.

-Gauvain !

Le chevalier lui avait décrit l'état alarmant de Merlin. Les mains qui tremblaient, la voix qui se taisaient toute seule, en plein milieu d'une phrase, le souffle court, les sanglots… Rien n'avait été inventé, il en découlait une sincérité pure. Il n'avait omit aucun détail ni erroné la description. Un instant, il avait fermé les yeux, se forçant à reprendre le dessus. Mais, elle revenait toujours, au fond de lui, cette petite voix qui lui chantonnait, perfide : il va mourir, il va mourir, il va mourir. C'était dur. C'était injuste. Il voulait se battre, foncer tête baissée dans le mur, sauver son ami. Il va mourir, il va mourir.

-Je lui ai déjà accordé deux semaines, Gauvain, je ne peux en faire davantage.

-Evidemment que vous le pouvez !

-Ecoutez, vous êtes accablé par le chagrin, reprenez-vous et revenez me voir quand tout sera clair.

-VOUS NE POUVEZ L'IGNORER ! VOUS LA SENTEZ, VOUS L'ENTENDEZ, VOUS AUSSI !

Le regard du prince se fit douloureux.

-La vie qui le quitte, son silence, ses larmes qui ne coulent plus. Son appétit, sa rage de vivre, son combat ! Vous détruisez tout, vous le réduisez en miette ! Je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire, prince Arthur, une chose… Aurez-vous seulement le courage et la force de vous pencher pour ramasser ses cendres ? Vous êtes plus faible que vous ne le laissez croire, Arthur Pendragon.

Normalement, il l'aurait sûrement fait enfermer. Mais il s'agissait de Gauvain. Gauvain était comme un enfant, tout ce qu'il disait, c'était la vérité.

Gauvain se retourna, son armure émettant de petits cliquetis.

-J'irai le voir, après-demain…

-Demain, il sera déjà trop tard.

Arthur était resté au bord de la fenêtre des heures durant, un genou replié sur le rebord, l'autre jambe pendante, touchant parfois le sol. Il observait le paysage exténué qu'il avait laissé ces derniers jours. Camelot était en train de mourir. Qu'adviendrait-il du royaume s'il faisait exécuter Merlin ? Renaîtrait-il de ses cendres ? Ou mourrait-il plus encore ? Tant de doutes qui l'assaillaient et le tourmentaient, il ne parvenait pas à s'en défaire.

Quand il y repensait, il ne pouvait s'imaginer que Merlin était un sorcier. Cela relevait de l'impossible, il semblait si gracile, comme un agneau lâché au milieu des loups, un peu perdu et innocent. Arthur ferma les yeux. Alors, dans son esprit, se dessinèrent de fines lèvres. Elles étaient closes, muettes, et sans expression. Soudainement, elles s'étirèrent, lentement, puis découvrirent deux rangées de dents blanches et bien alignées. Avec ce sourire étincelant apparut un visage, enfantin et plutôt laid. C'était bien ça, la candeur en personne qui revenait, avec ses cheveux noir et ses yeux bleus. Elle venait le narguer. Arthur aurait tant aimé pouvoir toucher ce visage d'ange, le sentir glisser sous ses doigts, se convaincre qu'il existait encore, et pour longtemps. Il rouvrit les yeux. L'illusion s'envola. Les champs enflammés reparurent.

Les souvenirs le hantaient, en une seconde, il perçut la voix chantante de Merlin lui ordonner de se réveiller, il devina le ragoût de rat couler dans sa gorge, il entendit un rire clair raisonner, il sentit, comme tant de fois lorsqu'il était en présence de son valet, une agréable chaleur l'envahir. Tout se dissipa lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux.

Arthur ne pouvait passer outre tous ces détails de sa vie qui l'avaient marqué. Mais Merlin était un traître. Et il devait payer pour cela.

Arthur se dirigeait vers les cachots, l'estomac tordu et compressé, le front trempé, les mains moites. Son cœur battait fort, il était certain que les gardes à côté desquels il passait pouvaient les percevoir. Il lui semblait que les couloirs dans lesquels il déambulait étaient interminables, tel un long serpent ondulant, et qu'il s'enfonçait peu à peu dans ses entrailles d'où il ne ressortirait pas indemne. Il courait à sa propre destruction. Rendre visite à Merlin lui avait demandé beaucoup de courage. Il avait à présent peur de ne pas aller jusqu'au bout. Il sentit ses jambes se dérober. Arthur s'agrippa à un pan de mur qu'il serra si fort que les jointures de ses doigts en devinrent blanches. Son souffle était saccadé, les pierres se rapprochaient inévitablement de lui. Elles allaient l'étouffer ! Et personne pour venir l'aider ! Il ouvrit la bouche, mais rien n'en sortit. Seulement un petit soupir qui se transforma en une plainte rauque. Il ferma les yeux à s'en fendre les paupières et laissa les minutes couler le long de son corps. Il les sentit, froides et importantes, glisser çà et là sur ses habits froissés, mourant lentement et disparaissant au niveau de ses chevilles. Elles étaient nombreuses et il ne put les compter. Calmé, il reprit son chemin. Dans la bonne direction. Il n'avait pas flanché. Il irait voir Merlin, peu importe le prix à payer. Il voulait des explications. Cependant, arriverait-il à garder son sang-froid ? Il n'en était pas sûr.

Les gardes ouvrirent la porte -qui ressemblait davantage à une grille. Elle grinça, se tut, et gémit une fois encore lorsqu'on la referma. Merlin leva sa tête squelettique vers le prince qui eut un mouvement de recul. Son ancien serviteur était méconnaissable, l'ombre de lui-même, le contraire quasiment mort de ce qu'il avait pu être par le passé. Quand il le vit ainsi, Arthur ne put s'empêcher d'être en colère contre lui-même, il se demandait quelle ordure pourrait séquestrer un humain de la sorte ? Cela avant de songer au « pourquoi » était-il ici. Sa colère rebondit alors contre son cœur de pierre et ce fut Merlin qui entra dans sa ligne de mire. Ses yeux se baissèrent automatiquement. Il ne pouvait plus le regarder en face. Il l'avait humilié, trahi, sali. Et puis, qui sait, il aurait toujours pu l'envoûter.

-Arthur, dit Merlin pour briser le silence.

-Je te donne quinze minutes, pas une de plus, répondit son vis-à-vis d'une voix tranchante.

Le sorcier ne savait par où commencer. Des bribes de phrases qu'il n'avait cessé de répéter se mêlaient et formaient des justifications insensées. Il se perdait dans son esprit trop ouvert, où était son axe ? Il le chercha des yeux. Il le vit, mais il persévérait à rester planté vers le sol.

-Arthur, implora le magicien, s'il vous plaît… Regardez-moi…

Le futur souverain entendit les mots se cogner en lui, s'entrechoquer et raisonner en un écho infini. A chaque coup qu'ils lui portaient, sa colère se décuplait, elle envenimait son esprit à la vitesse de l'éclair. Son visage se contracta, ses poings se serrèrent, ses muscles durcirent dangereusement. Ses yeux exorbités s'étaient finalement levés. Merlin vit son fameux axe, brisé en deux et gisant au cœur de ces prunelles devenues brasier destructeur. Il aurait préféré ne jamais vivre cela, ne jamais le voir, ni même en entendre parler. Cette haine sourde qui bourdonnait partout dans l'air. Il frémit.

-Comment… ? Siffla le prince. COMMENT ? (Merlin sursauta). Pardon, mon ouïe a dû me faire défaut. Tu me demandes de te regarder dans les yeux ? Eh bien voilà, je le fais ! Mais c'est toi qui, maintenant, m'évite. Quoi ? Je t'effraie ? C'est cela ? PARCE QUE TU PENSES QUE JE N'AI PAS PEUR DE TOI ? Tu penses que tu es une victime, mais non, tu es un assassin, un tueur ! La sorcellerie n'inspire que le mal, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu serais une exception ! La question, maintenant, traître, c'est comment ai-je pu vivre aux côtés d'un tel monstre, quel fou ai-je été pour te demander conseil et t'accorder ma confiance aussi facilement ? J'espère que tu ne me jugeras pas trop sévère, n'est-ce pas ? C'est la juste sentence pour les hommes de ton espèce, pour les animaux que vous êtes !

-Vous ne le pensez pas…, hoqueta Merlin, la voix brisée.

-C'est la deuxième fois que j'entends cela… Ne pense certainement pas que parce que c'est toi, je passerai outre les lois ! Tu n'es plus rien à mes yeux, rien, si ce n'est un traître, un menteur, un lâche et un pauvre fou ! Ta mort est amplement méritée…

-Vous tenez le discours d'Uther…

Le coup partit. Plus vite, plus fort qu'Arthur ne l'aurait imaginé. Son poing vola loin avant d'atteindre la joue de Merlin dans un craquement sinistre. Merlin ne se plaignit pas, il accusa le coup. Son estomac avait vacillé un instant puis était tombé, traversant le sol, la Terre et tout ce qui pouvait s'y trouver après. Il avait ressenti une vague douleur qui n'avait pu égaler celle de son cœur.

Arthur eut honte de son geste. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Perdre le contrôle de ses émotions. Se laisser submerger. Céder à la tentation. Frapper une personne démunie, dépourvue de toute défense. Il fuit. Echapper au regard meurtri de son prisonnier, espérer que rien de tout cela ne se soit passé, qu'il y ait encore ce fichu espoir.

Merlin s'assit sur le sol froid, Arthur se jeta dans les corridors pour emplir ses poumons d'un air nouveau. Le cœur du sorcier se serra violemment, au point de lui faire mal, celui du roi saigna. Leurs larmes coulèrent ensemble, comme un salut, une dernière preuve de leur lien unique. Puis elles se turent, disparurent dans les manches ou éclatèrent sur le sol en une pluie de tourments.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu, en espérant que cela vous plaise toujours autant, j'ai la mauvaise impression de me répéter._


	4. Souffle (partie 2)

**Note de l'auteur : **_Alors, here we are. C'est la deuxième partie du troisième chapitre, et comme je l'ai dit un peu plus haut, j'ai terminé la série Merlin, je suis donc d'humeur un peu maussade. J'espère être à la hauteur de vos espérances, et je vous remercie du fond du coeur pour ces reviews adorables et encourageantes. Je voulais aussi m'excuser, après relecture rapide du chapitre précédent, je me suis rendue compte qu'il y avait de très grosses fautes, il y en aura certainement dans celui-ci, et je sais ô combien ce peut-être désagréable. Je faire toutefois faire au-mieux pour vous les retirer. Bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 3 : Souffle (partie 2).**

Merlin agonisait sur les pierres glacées. Sa respiration, semblable à un râle lent et profond, peinait à trouver le chemin jusqu'à ses poumons. Deux jours qu'il y pensait. Deux longs jours dont il ne voyait guère l'issue. Deux jours qu'Arthur avait quitté sa cellule en trombe après l'avoir frappé. Qu'avait-il mis dans son poing ce jour-là sinon sa détresse, son chagrin, sa colère, et tous ces sentiments qui le hantaient et dont il ne parvenait pas à se défaire. Merlin s'était senti comme un moins que rien, une ordure, l'animal malade que les enfants montrent hargneusement du doigt. Il ne voulait pas être cela, et Arthur ne le voulait pas non plus. Toutes ces années, il avait développé un sentiment d'immunité, une carapace faite d'amitié et peut-être d'amour, il l'avait soulevée pour se protéger de tous les dangers, mais elle s'était brisée. Dès le premier choc. Il n'avait rien pu faire. Ça n'avait été qu'une illusion, un rêve impossible auquel il avait cru longtemps. A présent, que lui restait-il ? Les morceaux d'une amitié nullement étanche ? Tout ce qu'il s'était dit, juré, promis, n'avait jamais rien apporté de bon à Camelot. Peut-être faillait-il qu'il meure, après tout, pourquoi espérer un traitement de faveur qui ne viendrait jamais ?

Et si le fait qu'il se sacrifie pouvait changer la donne. Son destin était étroitement lié à celui d'Arthur. Ensemble ils devaient grandir, ensemble ils devaient bâtir, et probablement, ensemble devaient-ils mourir. Mais si leur proximité n'avait rien à voir avec la prophétie ? Si tout cela n'était qu'une vague image censée représenter leur futur ? Merlin avait aidé Arthur, il l'avait épaulé, dans les moments les plus difficiles, il l'avait accompagné partout, dans ses élans de joie, dans ses accès de folie, et dans les innombrables attaques menées contre le royaume, le Roi, le Prince… Tous deux ne pouvaient cracher allègrement sur ces merveilleuses années de prétendue complicité, de respect maladroitement maquillé en amitié. Merlin aimait Arthur. Il avait toujours été sa priorité, et, ce jour-là encore, il le demeurait. Cependant, ces jours de captivité avaient fini par lui ouvrir les yeux sur la vraie nature de ses sentiments, il en avait été effrayé. Puis, il s'était fait à l'idée que c'était ainsi depuis longtemps, que rien ne changerait vraiment, d'autant plus que tout était perdu d'avance.

Merlin se redressa. Ce fut magique. Il s'illumina. De lui émanait une lumière jaune-orangée, paraissant venir de son sourire. C'était comme s'il avait dormi de longues années, enfermé dans une statue de pierre, et, qu'aujourd'hui, la roche se brisait pour laisser place à un nourrisson ou à une réplique parfaite de l'ancien Merlin, quoiqu'un peu maigre. Une détermination malsaine avait pris place dans son regard redevenu bleu. Il allait mourir. Il le fallait. Il ne vivrait pas avec Arthur. Il vivrait dans Arthur. Il voulait que chaque matin, le futur roi se lève avec un dégoût de lui-même, qu'il ingurgite des regrets lors de son petit déjeuné, que chaque épée qu'il touche devienne lourde de lamentations, et que tous les soirs, les larmes brisent avec forces ses fenêtres oculaires, qu'elles le fassent souffrir, qu'elles le torturent, qu'elles écrasent son cœur en riant et surtout, surtout, qu'elles ne le laissent pas indemne. Jamais. Que ces tourments ne cessent jamais, pas tant qu'Arthur ne se rendrait compte de son erreur. De ses erreurs. Des erreurs de son aïeul. Parce qu'il n'y avait que par son propre sacrifice que Merlin parviendrait à accomplir son destin. Unir les cinq royaumes, remettre la magie au cœur de la société. Il fallait qu'il paie pour tous ceux qui avaient succombés avant lui, il fallait qu'il paie pour libérer tous ceux qui vivaient comme des ombres, fuyant la lumière pour se fondre dans l'obscurité, ceux qui craignaient encore les gens, qui n'osaient jamais ouvrir la bouche de peur de se trahir, qui avaient honte d'être ce qu'ils sont, ceux qui pensaient que c'était seulement dans l'au-delà qu'ils trouveraient la paix.

C'était pour eux qu'il devait le faire. Seulement pour eux. Et Arthur s'en rendrait compte. Enfin.

* * *

Les gardes n'y comprenaient rien. Ils avaient ouvert des paris : dix écus que le petit ne passerait pas le onzième jour, qu'à force de se priver de nourriture, d'eau, de sommeil, il finirait par tomber d'épuisement, qu'il crèverait de faim et que son corps deviendrait entièrement desséché. Il n'en fut rien. Trois jours avant celui de son exécution, le jeune sorcier mangeait avec appétit, buvait l'eau qu'on lui offrait. Il ne dormait cependant pas. Les gardes disaient qu'il gardait simplement espoir, mais qu'il avait tort. En dehors de son unique repas, Merlin se nourrissait de ses idéaux, il s'imaginait Camelot sous un soleil de plomb, avec des spectacles de magie à tous les coins de rue, le roi discutant, assis sur un banc, avec son nouveau sorcier officiel de la Cour…

Des coups furent frappés contre la grille, puis le prince entra. Merlin se leva précipitamment, oubliant son triste état. Il eut une baisse de tension qui le fit basculer dans les bras d'Arthur. Pendant une poignée de secondes, il ne vit rien d'autre, hormis un voile blanc, et il sentit toutes ses forces le quitter une par une. Arthur le serra. Il s'était saisi de Merlin comme d'une main dans un gouffre. Il ne pouvait plus se séparer de lui, il n'y arriverait pas. Il ignorait, qu'en vérité, Merlin était à demi-inconscient dans ses bras. Il resserra encore plus sa prise, passa une main dans ses cheveux sales.

-Merlin, je vais t'écouter, raconte-moi, dis-moi ce qui t'as poussé à faire cela.

Merlin rouvrit les yeux. Il sentit un corps contre lui. Un corps bouillant, raide. Un corps qu'il n'avait pas envie de voir, pas maintenant, alors que tout devenait clair dans son esprit. Il le repoussa et le fixa durement.

-Je t'en prie, je suis venu te donner une chance de te racheter.  
-Je dois mourir.  
-Merlin, ne dis pas cela. Raconte-moi simplement.  
-C'est mon destin, ce pourquoi je me bats depuis tant d'années, je ne peux faillir.

Arthur ne reconnaissait pas Merlin. Il avait grandi, il était devenu plus imposant, et ce n'était seulement à ce moment qu'il s'en rendait compte. Il se rendait compte qu'il aimait l'homme qui se tenait devant lui, l'incapable qui lui avait servi de serviteur, le seul ami qu'il n'ait jamais eu. Que ferait-il sans lui ?

-Merlin, tu n'es pas obligé de le faire.  
-Je le suis. Pour le peuple au-dehors qui réclame du pain, pour ceux qui ne peuvent fermer l'œil de la nuit parce qu'ils sont traqués dans les coins les plus reculés du royaume, au péril de leur propre vie. J'ai confiance en vous, Arthur, en le roi majestueux, juste et tolérant que vous deviendrez, mais pas en votre père. Ses lois infâmes vous empoisonnent l'esprit, et je ne peux vous ouvrir les yeux autrement.

Arthur se senti exploser. Il perçut la lame qui le cassa, fit tomber son corps tel une poupée de chiffon.

-Très bien…

Les mots franchirent ses lèvres avec force, comme s'il tentait de contenir une rage immense.

-Alors, Merlin…

_Au nom de tout ce que nous avons vécu, au nom de mon amour, au nom du tien, regarde-moi et dis-moi que tu veux vivre !_

-En l'absence permanente de mon père, Uther Pendragon, Roi de Camelot…

_Que je retrouve en toi l'espoir, la vie, la joie, que je te garde auprès de moi, pour longtemps, pour toujours !_

-J'obtiens quelques-uns de ses pouvoirs, au service bienveillant du royaume.

_Cesse de m'observer ainsi, n'avale pas ta punition, n'écoute pas cette sentence, prends-moi simplement dans tes bras._

-Par les pouvoirs qui me sont donc conférés, je te condamne…

_Trois mots de toi et j'arrête tout, je suspends le temps, je ne dis pas ce qui m'effraie et ce qui te libérerais, trois mots de toi et tout peut encore changer._

-Je te condamne à mort pour l'usage de sorcellerie au sein-même de Camelot. Comme tout sorcier, tu seras brûlé vif.

Arthur se retourna et partit. Il avait tenté de défier cette machine impitoyable, il s'était risqué à l'arrêter, l'inverser, la détruire. Faire que toutes les vies soient sauves à la fin de l'histoire, que la fin soit aussi blanche que la colombe qui s'envolait l'été passé. Il aurait dû le comprendre, depuis le temps, il n'est pas possible de faire un croche-pied à la tragédie. L'amour ce n'était pas ce qui les sauverait, comme ils le croyaient tous, au fond, ce serait davantage ce qui les ferait sombrer. Ils plongeraient dans les eaux profondes de la mort et n'en ressortiraient pas. Ce n'était pas un drame. Il n'y avait pas de place pour l'espérance. Il n'y en aurait jamais.

* * *

Gaïus se rendait aux cachots, comme tant d'autres hommes avant lui. Il y allait d'une démarche assurée. Pourquoi hésiter lorsque l'on sait qu'on ne peut échapper à son destin ? Cela ne sert purement à rien, et le médecin de la Cour était très bien placé pour le savoir. Son assurance ne traduisait cependant pas la douleur qui vrillait son cœur à chaque seconde, à chaque pas. Ce désespoir qui s'accrochait, se collait à sa vieille peau, cette injustice à laquelle il devait faire face sans parler. Sans s'opposer. Parce qu'il était âgé, que ses forces s'amenuisaient, et qu'il savait qu'il n'y pouvait rien. Merlin avait sauté dans le vide, y emportant son destin et la conviction des hommes. Sans lui, tout était perdu. Alors tout était perdu.  
Il fallait qu'il le trouve, ce courage. Il fallait qu'il montre à Merlin que malgré la pente glissante et raide, il y aurait toujours ce lierre déplaisant pour le tirer d'affaire. Une corde fragile à laquelle tout homme de raison n'accorderait aucune confiance, et qui, pourtant, demeurerait sa seule et unique chance de voir enfin la lumière.

Dès l'emprisonnement de son pupille, on l'avait à son tour enfermé dans une salle, néanmoins plus agréable que la cellule sombre et froide dans laquelle il s'apprêtait à entrer, et on l'avait interrogé. Sévèrement, sans pitié, comme si ça avait été lui le sorcier. On le regardait avec méfiance, avec mépris, certains de ses tortionnaires, comme il se complaisait à les nommer, en venait à le frapper. Sans vergogne, ils profitaient de l'absence du prince pour se défouler. Ils ne parlaient pas, ils usaient de leur puissance. Gaïus ignorait ce qui le blessait réellement : était-ce les attaques physiques qui l'épuisaient un peu plus chaque jour, ou bien ces paroles amères qui sifflaient à ses oreilles comme la vipère dans les hautes herbes ? Mais il n'était ni sorcier, ni coupable. Car ces deux choses, entendez-le, étaient bel et bien distinctes, bien que le château tout entier, pendu au cou du roi, pensât longuement le contraire.

Il s'assit auprès de Merlin, couché en chien de fusil, les yeux fixés sur le mur. Il attendit un geste, une parole, un soupir, peut-être même qu'il attendit que les gardes ouvrassent la porte avec de grands sourires, que le prince vînt et accueillît Merlin au creux de ses bras. Peut-être était-il assez fou pour croire encore qu'une quelconque issue existait. Mais il se contenta de poser sa main tremblante sur la jambe du prisonnier. Il lui donna un peu de chaleur dans cet univers si glacial. Parce que c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, à présent.

-Je ne sais plus pourquoi je meurs.

Désespoir. Chagrin. Impossible. Destin. Croyance. Devoir. Echec. Trahison. Des mots qui étaient nés dans son esprit au fur et à mesure que le temps avait avancé. Grandir. Obéir. Nier. Respecter. Oublier. _S'_oublier. Des ordres avec lesquels il avait dû mûrir, avec lesquels il était devenu l'homme qu'il était en ce jour. Abandon. Mort. Victoire. Vengeance. Revanche. Destruction. Ca avait été son quotidien. Et, à présent, il ne savait plus pourquoi il mourait.  
Merlin avait toujours su ce qu'il fallait faire, peu importait la situation, son cerveau était réglé pour avoir toutes les cartes entre ses mains, ou, du moins, avoir les meilleures cartes. Tout le dépassait, le devançait. Quand il pensait tenir la solution, elle le faisait abominablement tomber et s'en allait en ricanant. Il tentait d'attraper de la fumée avec ses doigts, de la saisir, de la maintenir fermement entre ses mains. Mais elle parvenait toujours à s'enfuir, empoisonnant l'air de ses particules nauséabondes.

-Merlin…

Le sorcier se redressa sur ses deux coudes, fixa son mentor. Les yeux de ce-dernier s'étaient embués. Il se sentait impuissant, et affreusement lâche.

-J'aimerais tellement pouvoir t'aider, hoqueta Gaïus. Merlin, mon fils, mon garçon, tu as grandi trop vite, je n'ai pas su te retenir, je pensais porter un poids de ton lourd fardeau, mais je ne faisais que le rendre plus pesant encore. Pardonne-moi, je t'en prie, pardonne-moi…  
-Je ne sais plus pourquoi je meurs, répéta Merlin, mais je sais qu'il le faut. Certaines choses étaient inscrites dans l'histoire avant-même que les hommes ne naissent, ce jour funeste a été écrit dans la pierre et bientôt le soleil l'éclairera. Albion resplendira. Les cinq royaumes seront unis. Arthur sera le plus grand roi que la Terre n'a jamais porté. Et je saurais que tout ce que j'ai fait n'a pas été vain. Gaïus, plus aucune larme, plus aucune voix ne me sauvera. L'amitié, l'amour, tout ce que j'éloigne depuis que j'ai entrepris d'accomplir mon destin, peut vaincre la pierre qui cloître le cœur des souverains. Je suis prêt à en payer le prix. Je suis né pour mourir.

Merlin releva la tête.

-Je sais qu'après moi, aucun sorcier, aucun être dont le cœur est pur, et dont les intentions sont bonnes, ne mourra pour rien. Il est l'heure, je ne peux attendre plus longtemps. Je peux partir en paix.

* * *

Le soleil se dévoila par-delà la colline, il osa se montrer, faisant honneur de sa présence. De ses immenses rayons, il caressa la plaine et, dans l'hypocrisie la plus totale, illumina les champs noircis de cendres. Evidemment, cela n'avait duré qu'une fraction de seconde, les nuages s'étaient ensuite éveillés, furieux d'avoir cédé leur place aussi facilement. Ils avaient cruellement délogé le soleil avant de souffler violemment sur les villages alentours. Comme si cela ne suffisait guère, ils crachèrent une neige épaisse de sorte qu'à la deuxième heure du jour, le paysage était fait de noir et de blanc. Merlin fut réveillé par une sensation de froid particulièrement désagréable. Il chercha en tâtonnant une moindre couverture, et saliva à l'idée d'un délicieux déjeuné préparé par Gaïus. Il ne trouva pas la couverture. Il ouvrit les yeux. Son estomac se tordait de douleur, sa poitrine se contractait, et ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait faim. Pour la première fois depuis qu'on l'avait enfermé, il s'autorisa à pleurer. Tout était fini. Il avait réussi. Et si tout ce qu'il faisait ne donnait aucun résultat ? Alors il mourrait pour rien. Et tant pis. C'était trop tard pour reculer.  
Au même moment, dans une chambre spacieuse, où tout était brodé de rouge et d'or, où les seuls nuages noirs se trouvaient derrière la fenêtre close, le prince se préparait. Il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait se passer dans la tête de Merlin, il se demandait également pourquoi il ne ressentait rien. Les chevaliers ne seraient pas présents, hormis Messires Léon et Perceval. Les yeux d'Arthur n'étaient pas rougis. Il n'avait pas encore conscience de ce qui se tramait.  
Le roi, quant à lui, souriait à la vue du bûcher qui prenait à forme en bas, sur les pierres blanches de la cour principale.  
La tragédie arrivait à son terme, les personnages marchaient vers la sortie de leur démarche lente et peu naturelle. Certains disparaîtraient, d'autres toucheraient enfin ce voile qui les séparait de la lumière. Une fin ne pouvait pas se répéter, elle se devait d'être différente pour chacun. _C'était ainsi._

Merlin fut tiré de sa léthargie par Arthur Pendragon, droit et fier, dans le halo orangé des torches. Il avait les bras croisé, le regard dur, la mâchoire serrée. Il parvenait enfin à fixer Merlin, et, même s'il s'obstinait à vouloir le contraire, il ne voyait plus que le traître, le menteur. Oublié son fidèle serviteur, l'homme le plus courageux qu'il ait jamais connu. Il n'y avait plus que le sorcier. Le mal. Deux chevaliers anonymes s'emparèrent du pauvre homme, serrant ses bras maigrelets dans leurs paumes puissantes. Merlin, les paupières tombantes, s'adressa à son prince :

-Il y a une chose que je voulais vous dire, en-dehors de mes dons. Un autre secret, un peu plus complexe et difficile, si cela est encore possible. Croyez-le ou non, cela m'est égal à présent, mais je suis né pour vous servir Arthur, et j'en suis fier. Fier de dire qu'aujourd'hui, hier, et demain, je n'ai aimé et n'aimerais qu'une seule personne. Cette personne c'est vous.

Arthur l'avait entendu. C'était ce qu'il attendait, depuis tellement longtemps. Il ne répondit néanmoins pas. Un geste de la tête. Un soupire. Puis…

-Emmenez-le.

* * *

**Epilogue (attaché au chapitre trois) : Silence.**

Arthur marchait autour des cendres noires, poussait du pied quelques morceaux de bois qui barraient sa route. L'air avait le parfum de la haine et de la guerre. Il ne ressentait rien, ou du moins il ressentait tout. Tout était poussé à l'extrême, aussi bien la honte que le chagrin, tout comme la colère et l'amour. Et tant d'autres sentiments qu'il ne découvrait qu'après coup. Les regards posés sur lui le perforaient, le tuaient une fois, deux fois, mille fois. A côté de lui reposait Merlin. Merlin avait été sa faiblesse. La petite pierre qui avait jalonné la pente glissante et avait créé cette avalanche qu'était la vie du prince. Il avait tout perdu. Tout. Il ne lui restait plus que son titre, ces lettres d'or brodées dans sa cape ridicule. Alors, dans un dernier élan de folie, il ouvrit son cœur. Peut-être était-ce trop tard ?

-Tu vois Merlin, je ne voulais pas en arriver là. Je ne sais pas, ça m'a aveuglé, c'était plus fort que moi. Tu ne sais pas ce que cela fait de sentir en soi une puissance grandissante, de la sentir s'immiscer dans chaque recoin de ton corps. Elle contrôle tes faits et gestes, tu es dépendant d'elle. Je n'ai pas su la contenir, j'étais avide de vengeance. En fait, je crois que j'avais peur, je me cachais derrière mes armoiries et te regardais secrètement. Tu étais une proie tellement facile… Mais, au fond, je pensais que tu tenterais de t'opposer à mon choix. Que tu ne serais pas d'accord. Je ne comprends pas… Si faire de moi le plus grand roi de Camelot était ta destinée, si tu devais me défaire de mes racines pour que je devienne tolérant et juste, pourquoi ne pas t'être rebellé ? Je t'aurais écouté, tu sais. Je t'aurais gardé auprès de moi et je ne serais pas là à regretter, je ne serais pas là à supporter les yeux emplis de douleur des autres. Je t'ai tué, Merlin. Je t'ai tué alors que tu m'as si souvent sauvé la vie. Je n'aurais pas dû t'écouter, j'aurais dû te retenir, ne pas faire attention à cette voix qui me disait que tu n'étais qu'un imbécile, un vantard qui voulait avoir une fin digne des plus grands héros. Parce que ce n'était pas toi. J'aurais dû voir que tu étais perdu, j'aurais dû te retenir. Mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas fait ravaler ma fierté ? Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir enfoncée dans la gorge jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'étouffe ?  
Je t'en prie… Je ne voulais pas, ce n'était pas vraiment ce que je désirais… Je t'aimais et je mourais un peu plus chaque minute. Je te voyais accepter ton châtiment, je te voyais dépérir, et je ne pouvais rien faire. J'étais infirme, dépourvu de mains, mon bras n'était plus assez long pour pouvoir te sortir de cette torpeur. On ne peut me reprocher les fautes d'Uther. Merlin, suis-je pire que lui ? Je n'ai pas aimé tuer, je l'ai fait pour le rendre fier, et pour, au passage, me convaincre que je pourrais endosser le rôle de roi de Camelot. Tu me l'avais si souvent répéter… Merlin, ce n'est pas toi l'idiot. Tu es loin de l'être… Alors arrête de jouer à ça… Reviens, je ne recommencerai plus. C'est quoi la vie sans toi ? Ce goût de la vie, tu sais, celui que tu me communiquais avec ton sourire ? Où est-il passé ? L'as-tu emporté ?  
Et si seulement je n'avais perdu que cela… J'ai perdu la foi de mes chevaliers, ils me regardent avec indifférence ou mépris. Je ne suis plus « l'élu ». Guenièvre… Guenièvre il y a bien longtemps que je l'ai perdue… Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment possédée. Elle était une façade, un mur qui me séparait de la triste, que dis-je, de la merveilleuse vérité. Elle était toutefois un soutien unique, et je l'ai laissée s'en aller. Elle m'a repoussé, m'a crié que j'étais un monstre. Nombreuses sont les larmes que j'ai vu couler sur ses joues, mais dans celles-là, j'y ai vu le sang qui tache mes mains, j'y ai vu le bourreau que je suis. J'ai pris peur. Elle aussi. Et pourtant, je n'ai pas hoché la tête, non, j'ai encore menti. Merlin ! Je lui ai craché qu'elle avait tort, que c'était toi le fautif et le monstre dans l'histoire. Que tu ne pouvais être l'ami de personne, que tu devais mourir rapidement, ou bien croupir seul, au fond d'une grotte humide. Je t'aime, Merlin, et je veux que tu reviennes. Quitte à prendre ta place ! Je veux pouvoir te regarder une dernière fois encore, t'embrasser, boire tes larmes et tes maux, je veux que nos cœurs battent à l'unisson. Je ne pensais pas que les conséquences seraient telles… Je voulais simplement te punir, je n'avais qu'une vague idée de ce que signifiait le mot « mort »… Une idée abstraite et démesurée, elle me dépassait, et de loin… Comme toi.

Arthur joignit ses deux mains, implorant le ciel, la terre ou la mort :

-Je t'en prie, reviens ! Comment puis-je faire sans toi ? Comment le monde peut-il fonctionner sans toi ? Tu es son moteur, tu es le miens… Reviens, reviens… Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement, je ne voulais pas… S'il te plaît, pardonne-moi…

Le ciel se couvrit et il se mit à pleuvoir. Le vent, comme au commencement, balaya la cour, effaçant toutes les traces, soufflant sur les cendres. Elles volèrent en tous sens et rejoignirent les nuages. Arthur continua de pleurer, attendant une réponse. Mais personne ne lui répondit. Plus personne ne répondrait à ses suppliques. Il était seul. Pour toujours.

-Je ne saurais vivre seul.

Il tira son épée. Il la leva vers le ciel. Elle scintilla un instant, puis retomba lourdement. Tâchée de sang, elle fut celle qui mit le prince à genoux. Il fixait la place noire où avait disparu son aimé, refusant d'entendre les cris stridents de la douleur qui couraient dans tout son corps. Il retira l'épée, son sang chaud ruissela alors sur son armure. Il l'ignora. Son esprit s'embrumait.

-Je t'avais dit de revenir.

La fin avait été écrite, de longues années auparavant. Écrite... A l'encre noire.

* * *

_Je tenais à dédier cette fanfic à mon grand-père, au passage... Merci d'avoir lu! _


End file.
